Asas divididas
by Raayy
Summary: A fanfic foi inspirada em Angel Sanctuary, mas ela é original. Fala de duas irmãs, uma anjo, Lúcifel e uma demônio, Lúcifer. [YURI][Song Fic com músicas de Evanescence]
1. Tentação

-Tentação- 

Corri quando ouvi um barulho.A abracei por trás.  
Evitando que uma bala a atingisse.  
Sua pele é tão macia.  
E o perfume tão doce.

-Me pegue quando eu cair.   
Me diga que você está aqui, e tudo está acabado.-

Um baque de um corpo no chão.  
O chão era mais duro do que eu imaginei.  
Nunca cai desse jeito nele, em geral eram minhas vítimas.  
Ela se vira e me olha.  
E eu lhe falei que estava tudo bem.

-Falando com a atmosfera.  
Não tem ninguém aqui,  
E eu caio dentro de mim mesmo.-

Ela grita meu nome.  
A cena era engraçada.  
Uma demônio protegendo uma anja.  
Mas não tem jeito.  
O amor de uma demônio só podia ser tão impuro quanto a mesma.

-A verdade me leva a loucura.  
Eu sei que eu posso parar a dor se eu fizer tudo isso desaparecer.-

Ela se ajoelha, pergunta o por que.  
Na verdade, não tenho uma resposta.  
Só lhe disse que ela, mais do que ninguem, sabia o quanto eu era egoísta.  
Não é, minha irmã?  
Mas por favor, não enlouqueça.  
Não mate o responsável.

-Não vire.  
Não se entregue a dor-

Tarde demais, não é?  
Eu tentei te alertar, mas fora inútil.  
Agora encare isso de frente.  
Faça a minha morte te fortalecer.

-Não tente se esconder.  
Mesmo que eles gritem o seu nome-

Pare de chorar.  
Como sempre, boba não?  
Tão inocente. Agora entendo por que me apaixonei.  
Quando a gente está no fundo do poço, nos achamos bela a pureza dos anjos.  
Agora esqueça, não minta.  
Eu te corrompi.

-Não feche seus olhos.  
Deus sabe que mentiras há atrás deles-

Por favor, não desista.  
Não se liberte da vida.

-Não apague as luzes.  
Nunca durma, nunca morra-

As mãos de minha bela anja.  
Manchadas de sangue. 

-Eu estou aterrorizado pelo que vi.  
Mas de algum jeito, eu sei que há muito mas por vir.-

Mesmo morrendo, eu cometi meu último pecado.  
Corrompi um ser de luz.  
Não que eu me preocupe, eu vou pagar por isso.

-Imobilizado pelo meu medo.  
E logo ficarei cega pelas lágrimas.  
Eu posso parar a dor, se eu fizer tudo ir embora.-

Por favor... não continue com isso.  
Não quero te ver mas banhada em sangue.  
Eu me arrependo do que fiz, verdade.  
Se eu não tivesse te salvado, talvez você ainda tivesse morrido pura.  
Mas é tarde demais.

-Não vire.  
Não se entregue a dor-

Mas também, não fuja.  
Minta para os outros, mas não para mim.  
Eu quero ouvir... só uma vez.  
Você me correspondeu, não?

-Não tente se esconder.  
Mesmo que eles gritem o seu nome-

Não se esconda.  
Ela sabe da verdade.

-Não feche seus olhos.  
Deus sabe que mentiras há atrás deles-

Ela viu tudo. Ela te conhece.  
Não adianta fugir. Confesse.  
Que mãe não sabe o que o filho tem?

-Não apague as luzes.  
Nunca durma, nunca morra-

Esse é o meu pecado, eu corrompi um ser de luz.  
Agora aqui estou, no inferno.  
Aqui vejo pecados similares aos meus.

-Anjos caidos aos meus pés.  
Vozes sussurradas aos meus ouvidos.-

Mas aqui estou, na minha terra natal.  
O que vejo não é agradavel, apenas aceitavel.  
O que ouço não me agrada, apenas ingnoro.  
Fingindo que não temo.

-Morte adiante dos meus olhos.  
Mentindo perto de mim, eu temo.-

O que ela estaria fazendo aqui?  
Não acreditei em meus olhos.  
Sei que minha mçae é uma shinigami.  
Sei também que ela pode transitar pelos dois mundos.  
Mas não esperava que ela viesse aqui por minha causa.  
Muito menos pra me levar de volta.

-Ela acena, eu devo lhe entregar?-

Achei que meus ouvidos me pregavam peças, acreditei.  
Me agarrei a essa ilusão.  
Voltei a vida que me fez sofrer tanto.

-Sobre meu fim, devo eu começar?  
Esquecendo tudo que deixei cair, eu subo para conhecer o fim.-

Tudo bem, eu me entrego.Não me importa se é uma ilusão.  
Se é uma miragem.  
Eu vôo e subo pra ir atrás de você.  
Mas por favor, não me odeie.  
E pare, de se corromper ainda mais.

-Não vire.  
Não se entregue a dor  
Não tente se esconder.  
Mesmo que eles gritem o seu nome  
Não feche seus olhos.  
Deus sabe que mentiras há atrás deles  
Não apague as luzes.  
Nunca durma, nunca morra-

xXx

Se acha que eu fiz uma boa fic, Reviews onegai! o/


	2. Estupro

-Estupro-

"Está tudo bem"  
"Você, mais do que qualquer um, sabe como sou egoísta" 

_Longas perdidas palavras sussurradas lentamente para mim._

Maldita.  
Ela nem ao menos sabia se era melhor pra mim.  
Sempre pensa primeiro nela.  
E se eu me matar agora, pra me vingar dela?  
Não tenho muito o que fazer por aqui mesmo. 

_Ainda não consigo descobrir o que me mantém aqui._

Eu me sinto sozinha.  
Sempre fiz tudo pelos outros, sem esperar nada em troca.  
A vida era simples, e não menos feliz.  
E a vida não era chata, eu sempre tinha algo novo.  
Algo novo para aprender com você.  
Você deixava minha vida mais interessante.  
E eu nunca percebi, de fato.  
E agora? 

_Quando todo esse tempo eu estive tão vazia por dentro._

A tristeza me consome, e eu me sinto sozinha.  
Te buscando, não te encontrando.  
A beira da loucura.  
Eu posso te sentir por aqui. 

_Eu sei que você ainda está por lá._

Você sempre fez isso, não é? 

_Me observando. Me querendo._

Por que não me disse que me amava antes?  
Talvez eu pudesse ter evitado que isso surgisse em mim também.  
Mas já é tarde demais, termine de me corromper. 

_Eu posso sentir você me puxando_

Eu nunca senti medo de sua presença, enquanto os outros acreditavam em suas ameaças.  
Eu nunca te olhei com malicia, como os outros.  
Agora eu vejo tudo ao contrário. 

_Te temendo, Te amando._

Nossa mãe veio, ela falou comigo.  
Disse que você vai voltar.  
Eu não vou morrer agora, se você está voltando. 

_Eu não vou deixar você me puxar_

Te buscando onde minha mãe indicou, eu te sinto. 

_Te caçando eu posso sentir seu cheiro. - Vivo_

Sua voz gritante atinge em cheio meus ouvidos.  
_  
Seu coração se estralhando na minha cabeça_

Você sempre fez isso, não foi?

_Me observando. Me querendo._

Sinto suas mãos repletas de malícia, percorrendo meu corpo.  
Me corrompendo, me matando.

_Eu posso sentir você me puxando_

Me libertando, me invadindo.

_Me salvando, me estuprando_

Você sempre fez isso.  
Nos seus sonhos.  
Agora que os transformou em realidade, você apenas olha o seu triunfo.

_Me observando_

Ainda bem que eu não me matei.

_Eu não vou deixar você me puxar_

Você sempre fez isso.

_Me observando. Me querendo._

Agora é a minha vez.

_Eu posso sentir você me puxando_

Me libertando, me invadindo.

_Me salvando, me estuprando_

Olhando o seu triunfo.

_Me observando_

Deitadas em um deito de loucuras e pecados.  
Desejos e malícias.  
Você sempre quis isso, em seus sonhos.  
Agora é a minha vez de sonhar.

_Eu não vou deixar você me puxar_

Eu já deixei você me puxar.  
Olhe no que você me transformou.

xXx

Fim... por enquanto 8D  
mas eu acho que não vou continuar não, se eu continuar é só pra esplicar elas melhor.  
\o


	3. Morte

Esse cápitulo é mais esplicativo, e é o que ocorreu entre o cápitulo 1 e o 2.Esqueci de avisar que os primeiros cápitulos eram Song fics, a primeira era com a música "Whisper" de Evanescence e a segunda "Haunted" de Evanescence também.  
Esse cápitulo falar muito também da mãe de Lúcifer e Lúcifel, e descreve ambas coisa que eu tinha esquecido de fazer XD'  
Anyway, enjoy! \o

* * *

xXx

* * *

* * *

- Ah... minhas filhas...

Uma mulher de longos cabelos brancos espalhados pelo chão falava com uma bola de vidro.  
Essa bola de vidro refletia duas garotas, uma loira de olhos azuis e pele de marfim.  
A outra, tinha a pele levemente azulada mostrando seu aspecto doentil, Longos cabelos negros espalhados pelo chão os olhos estavam fechados.  
A menina loira chorava sobre o corpo da irmã, esta, morta.

- Por que sempre precisam de mim...? Não é possível compreender...?

A mulher tinha um apecto frio. Olhos de plástico que não se abalavam com nada. Ela olhavam seriamente para a bola.

- Vocês não são completas. Uma depende da outra. Como o ying e yang. Uma... não pode viver enquanto a outra morrer. Dois lados de uma mesma moeda...

A sombra dessa mulher parecia carregar algo triste, pesado e sombrio, mas ela parecia inabalável quanto a isso.

- Ou seja... se Lúcifer morreu...

Ela se levantou.

- Lúcifel não irá durar muito tempo. Ela irá morrer também e...

E mesmo dizendo coisas tão graves, ela parecia que falava de duas desconhecidas e não suas filhas.

- As duas voltaram para mim. Por que... elas são o meu lado bom e meu lado mal. Meu ying e yang. Elas não tem alma, por que a alma delas sou eu. Dois bonecos sem alma, providos de sentimento que se um morre, causará o desequilibrio e ambas voltaram ao seu corpo original.

Ela pegou uma foice prateada que estava apoiada na parede e liberou suas asas prateadas.

- Minhas filhas, meus sentimentos perdidos.

Como bater de asas, ela saiu do seu mundo e foi onde ela abandonara suas filhas.

xXx

"Lúcifel parecia tão... desesperada."

- Lúcifel.

- ...? MÃE?!

- A quanto tempo... Lúcifel.

- Mamãe...

O reencontro de Rossana e Lúcifel não poderia ter pior hora.

- Mamãe! Lúcifer... POR FAVOR AJUDE LÚCIFER!!! VOCÊ É UMA SHINIGAMI!!! VOCÊ PODE DAR VIDA AOS MORTOS!!! POR FAVOR ME AJUDE!!!

- Quieta, pentelha.

Um brilho incomum tomou conta dos olhos de Rossana.

- Acha que é tudo dado a você de mão beijada? Egocêntrica!

- ... Mãe... estás falando igual a...

- Lúcifer? Oh, quer que eu conte você o porque?

- ...

- Lúcifer não é minha filha. É o meu lado ruim, rebelde e negativo que eu liberei num corpo de uma menina que ainda estava sem alma. Lúcifer não tem, e nunca terá alma por que a alma dela sou eu. No momento, ela está voltando pouco a pouco pro meu corpo.

- Isso quer dizer...

- Eu posso ressucitar esse corpo, mas Lúcifer não voltará a ele. Só se...

- ...?!

- Só se eu fizer um ritual que a separará do meu corpo.

- ...!

- Eu farei, senão eu vou voltar a sentir. Ainda não sinto, mas eu não quero voltar a sentir.

- Sentir...?

- Ódio, angústia, raiva, rejeição, desespero, tristeza, mágoa e uma profunda depressão. É isso que eu vou voltar a sentir se vocês duas voltarem a mim. Sim, você é igual a Lúcifer mas você é o meu lado bom. Se Lúcifer voltar completamente a mim, você irá morrer e regressar a mim também.

- ... Por que vais sentir tudo isto..?

- Por que meu verdadeiro filho, há muitos anos, se suicídou. Pra me livrar do desespero do meu único filho ter se matado, eu arranquei meus sentimentos de mim e depositei em duas irmãs gêmeas que tinham acabado de se formar no útero de uma mulher humana. Como vocês são feitas a partir de mim, e habitam corpos humanos...

- Dividimos o mesmo par de asas?

- Exatamente.

- Diga-me, mãe, como eu posso te ajudar?

- Saia daqui, volte em meia hora que ela estará viva.

- ... Hai. Eu sempre soube...

- ...?

- Que eramos incompletas... Que eu era ingênua demais e ela maliciosa demais... que eramos lados estremos de uma mesma moeda...

- ...

- E sempre soube que nossa mãe era você, e não aquela humana por que... desde que descobri minha asa, eu sabia que era especial de alguma forma.

- Eu não sou exatamente sua mãe...

- Pra mim, é como se fosse. Obrigada por me dar esta oportunidade de continuar vivendo e ao lado de Lúcifer.

Dizendo isso, a Jovem de cabelos loiros na cintura saiu.

Rossana piscou os olhos, sabia que Lúcifer não tardaria a voltar pro completo pra dentro de si e se ajoelhou, os cabelos se espalhando ao seu redor enquanto devolvia vida ao corpo de Lúcifer.

xXx

O bater de asas, dois pés tocavam o chão enquanto as asas paravam de bater e algumas penas voavam e pousavam delicadamente.

Um barulho de metal caindo no chão fora ouvido, uma foice fora largada. Joelhos bateram com violencia no chão e Rossana levou suas mãos para o peito.

- Foi cansativo... mas eu consegui.

Mundo Shinigami, uma deusa da morte voltava para casa.

E esperava não ter que sair dela nunca mais.

Não ter que viver o sofrimento que outrora sentiu.

Não ter que amar alguém e perde-la.

Não ter que ter um filho, e perde-lo.

Não queria isso, nunca mais...

* * *

xXx

* * *

Um pouco dramático mas eu não seria eu sem drama XD  
Eu estava pensando o quanto de coisa eu não pus na ff, e resolvi escrever esse terceiro cápitulo com a Rossana pra abordar como a Lúcifer e a Lúcifel "nasceram" coisa que eu não tive chance até então de abordar  
perdoe os erros de digitação, e se achar que eu mereço, REVIEW \8D/ XDDD  



End file.
